The invention relates generally to cleaning equipment and supplies, and in particular to a scrubber/scraper sponge. For millions of workers in the restaurant and delicatessen business, as well as millions of homeowners, washing dishes is an exhausting and time consuming chore. The discarded food must be scraped off the dishes with a hard, but preferably flexible edge. Both an abrasive surface and a softer, absorbent surface are useful when washing the dishes.
A search of the prior art reveals various devices which have been developed to provide the features of a hard, but preferably flexible edge; an abrasive surface; and a softer, absorbent surface in a single cleaning device. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory for the present purpose in its own way.
Combined washing, drying, scrubbing and scraping implement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,896 (priority Mar. 23, 1970, provides a cleaning article which includes a washing member, such as a sponge, having a recess in one peripheral edge thereof and with a cover member having an edge portion secured in the recess, the cover member being adapted to be wrapped around the washing member or to be disposed in outwardly extending relation thereto, as desired.
Spatula with sponge scourer, Japanese Patent No. JP4262473B2 (priority Dec. 24, 2002), provides a porous sponge portion where the rectangular parallel piped shape in one direction having compressibility and water absorption, and an elastic spatula portion extending from one end of the sponge's spatula part, by densifying by compressing an end portion of the sponge portion partially spatula with scrubbing pad, characterized by being formed integrally with the sponge portion at one end in the longitudinal direction of the sponge portion.
Scraper sponge, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2008/0216260 (priority Mar. 9, 2007), provides a scraper sponge for cleaning and scraping away unwanted substances from an object or surface comprising a sponge body defining a first surface and a second surface opposite the first surface and a scraper secured to one of the first and second surfaces. As an alternative, the sponge body defines an aperture for securing the scraper therein. The scraper has a tip portion defining at least one edge and a depressible surface to which forces are applied to manipulate the scraper. The edge is narrow and adapted for entering corners, grooves and crevices and for scraping surfaces. The scraper is at least semi rigid and the depressible surface is contoured to facilitate effective scraping. The sponge body has at least one surface adapted for cleaning and scouring and is usable with or without the scraper.
Sponge scrub brush for automobile washing, Japanese Patent No. JP2014159179A (priority Feb. 19, 2013), provides an upper layer, a middle layer and a lower layer of foam and is laminated in a three-layer structure. A concavo-convex shape is provided on the side surface opposite to the middle layer contact surface of the upper layer. The upper and middle layers are composed of polyurethane foam subjected to a film removal treatment. There are provided a plurality of cross-like slits or holes directed from the surface in contact with the upper layer toward the back surface in contact with the lower layer.
Some of the prior art inventions present certain disadvantages. The present invention has been developed for the purpose of addressing and resolving these disadvantages, by providing a sturdy scraping and scrubbing device which is long-lasting, inexpensive, and economical to use. A scrubber/scraper sponge, which provides a semi-rigid edge for scraping and absorbent and abrasive surfaces for scrubbing and washing, would resolve this problem.